Tamara McShay
History Personality Tamara usually comes off as a cold aloof person who wants nothing to do with you, which is usually true. She is not particularly good or evil, and will pick the side that suits her for the moment. She is quick and cunning, using anyone to her advantage. Her fear of death has led her to entertain one goal: survival. Her temper matches her hair, wild and fiery at times. She usually will not speak unless she has an ulterior motive. She is smooth and rather manipulative. Overall, she is not a bad person, just self-seeking in most everything she does. Powers Tamara's powers are those of elemental manipulation; the control of nine of the natural elements: *Water- Ability to move and control water wherever it manifests. *Fire- Able to conjure and control fire. *Wind- Able to summon winds and direct them. *Earth- Able to control earth in any of its forms, ranging from rocks to refined metal. *Ice- Able to freeze liquids and control movement of ice. *Lighting- Able to summon electricity from the sky.or from around her. *Light- Able to convert light into pure energy or blast it at someone. *Dark- Able to plunge a room into darkness and to shoot darkness at foes. *Psychic- Levitation, telepathy, empathy, mild intuition and future sight; perhaps this would have developed into Mediumism, as well. Although, her preference seemed toward earth, wind, fire, electricity and psychic energy. During her time in the RP, Tamara's powers develop from slight and mediocre (even being beaten up by the very HUMAN Overlord Caleb Trelaine) to being rather impressive, by any standard. Her lightning started off as mere spiderwebs of electricity, her fire as smoky discharges, and her control over these manipulations was less than satisfactory to suit the position she held as the leader of the Santa Fe Resistance of superhumans. However, her powers seem connected to her emotions and her self-image, for as soon as she began to become more confident in herself, and come more to terms with the death of her mother (realizing the importance of the legacy her mother left behind as the Rebel Leader before her), she showed herself capable of much more adept manipulations, including picking up foes with constructs of fire, generating numerous pillars of rock and stone to attack foes, and letting off immense electricity to do away with foes. In fact, about the time she was readying to sacrifice herself for the cause, she displayed numerous powerful psychic implements that would have previously proved uncharacteristic of her capabilities; these include psychic intuition of the location of Caleb Trelaine's hideout tower, the capability to mentally empathize with the feral Vicious, the formation of an immense psychic pressure sphere composed of all the natural elements, and ultimately, the selfless sacrifice that she made in order to get rid of Overlord Caleb Trelaine, which included incredible manipulation of psychic power (though the effect also ended up taking her out in the process). Category:Characters Category:White Characters